


Earthquake

by SangriaKisses



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Could be spoiler-ish, F/M, Family Fluff, Ino-Shika-Cho Formation (Naruto), Team 10, Team 10 Moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: They knew that being a Shinobi wasn't easy, they'd lived through destruction and war. It should have prepared them for whatever life threw at them.  Still, they weren't ready for their children to have to go through similar trials of their own.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouchou & Karui, Akimichi Chouji & Karui, Akimichi Chouji/Karui, Nara Shikadai & Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru & Temari, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai & Yamanaka Ino, Sai & Yamanaka Ino & Yamanaka Inojin, Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I have another Ino Shika Cho drabble collection in response to the Mitsuki Disappearance Arc in Boruto. I hated that Team 10 had such a big role but there wasn't any kind of scene showing how their parents responded to it... :sigh: and so here we are. If you haven't gotten that far in the anime I think that you can still read and understand it but proceed with caution if you don't want spoilers at all. Whelp either way I hope that you enjoy it!

**Ino**

Inojin stood at his parents' door wondering whether he should knock or not. He knew that his loss couldn’t compare to what both of them had experienced but right now he needed them. 

His need for comfort won out over his embarrassment and he knocked on the door. “Come in.” He walked in his eyes downcast while Sai and Ino moved so that he could settle between them. It had been years since he’d needed to crawl into bed with them. 

Ino looked down at her son and pulled him into her arms the glittery tears in his eyes breaking their hearts. Sai had filled her in on everything that happened. Inojin had told them a little as well, the rest of his team filling in any missing details. Her baby had been through a lot.

Inojin clutched onto his mother trying to hide the tears in his eyes. “I know it’s stupid to be this upset because you lost grandpa and uncle but it hurts.” Sai and Ino held onto him a little tighter. He was starting to learn what the Shinobi world was really like and how high the stakes could be. They knew that he’d have to grow up but it still pained them that they couldn’t protect him forever.

Ino stroked his hair comfortingly. “It doesn’t matter who or what it was. A loss hurts. Akkun meant something to you even if it was just a short time with him. Sometimes the best relationships are only a snapshot in time.” Ino assured him trying to validate his feelings. 

Inojin was his father's son and emotions could be difficult for him. Processing this was going to take some time. When Ino found out what was going on, she and the rest of the Ino-Shika-Cho moms stormed in and camped out in the Hokage’s office while their husbands tried to keep them from rushing to Iwagakure.

“Does it ever stop hurting?” The pain in his voice was enough to level their foundation. They fought so hard for peace. So that their son wouldn’t have to experience the same heartache they did and yet here he was in tears. 

“I wish that I could say that it does, but time does help. Thankfully you have wonderful memories of what you shared with him when it becomes really painful.” Sai tried to explain but knew that it might be of little comfort right now. 

Ino tilted her son’s face so that his eyes that were so similar to her own could meet hers. “From what it sounds like you gave Akkun a wonderful gift. You gave him a heart. He was able to care about someone so much, to find something so precious to him that he put himself in harm's way, for you. And for us, to make sure that you came back home. We’re thankful for him.” Inojin nodded brushing the tears away. It was true, that little creature was the reason that he was home safe with his parents, he’d always be grateful for him. 

Inojin nestled between his parents feeling their love and support surrounding him. He was thankful that he had a heart, that he had people that were worth protecting. 

“I uhm I love you guys. I just wanted you to know.” Sai and Ino both looked at each other the tears matching in their eyes. Sai held his family close as they all latched onto one another. 

“We love you too baby.”

  
  


Once Inojin fell asleep they tucked the blankets around him and made their way to the kitchen too overwhelmed to sleep. 

Ino fell into her husband's arms in tears needing him to be strong for her. While Inojin was gone she had to have faith in his skills and the other genin but the reality was that he may have never come back. She didn’t know what she would have done if that was the case.

Sai whispered words of comfort while rubbing her back. “He’s okay my Love, he’s here and safe, let’s just be grateful.” Sai felt like a fraud saying that knowing how worried he had been, but his wife needed comfort right now. When he was in the Anbu, even during life or death missions, he didn’t know fear, that emotion had been trained out of him. But while Inojin was gone that terror had a grip on his heart. He wanted to learn about emotions, to feel and express them but he’d be happy to never experience that again. 

Ino took a deep breath and nodded. It was always so difficult when Sai went away now she had to worry about Inojin leaving too. This was the life that they chose but it was still hard for her not to be concerned about the two boys in her life. In spite of it all, they were both incredibly proud of him and it made her happy to know that he used the Yamanaka clan jutsu. 

“We’re going to really start training him. I need him to be strong and able to care for himself.” Sai nodded kissing her forehead recognizing the sheer determination in his wife’s eyes. 

They may not be able to keep him safe from all the sadness and tragedies of the world, but they would make sure he had all the tools he needed to fight the darkness that existed. 

**Shika**

Shikadai dragged his feet down the path towards his home. He was nervous about how his mother was going to react to this last mission. 

“Come on son, it will be fine I promise.” His father assured him but he was still hesitant. His mom was scary on a good day after this last stunt he didn’t know what sort of level of rage she was at. 

“We’re home!” Shikadai stood there eyes downcast as his mother made her way towards them. 

“Shikadai…” He shut his eyes and steeled himself for the inevitable berating. Instead, he was surprised when she kneeled in front of him and gathered him into her arms. 

“Mom?” He asked surprised.

“I’m very proud of you my little fawn.” An unusually soft voice told him. 

Shikadai stood there in shock. “What?”

He looked up at her admiration shining in her eyes. “You used your intelligence and skills to keep your friends safe. Not only that but you helped save another village. You were steadfast and brave in the face of danger and despair. You acted quickly and thoughtfully. My son, you represented your village and your family well.” Shikadai felt tears appear in his eyes at the sincere pride in her voice. He had so much to live up to because of his parents’ legacy that the pressure could be overwhelming at times. Moments like this helped. 

Temari held onto him a little tighter. Since he’d gotten older he shied away from affection. She missed holding her little fawn. When Shikamaru had filled her in on what was going on she tried to remain calm trusting in her son’s abilities, that she and Shikamaru had trained him well. As a shinobi, she could understand, as a mother she was scared. She wasn’t used to feelings of fear but it took a hold of her. What was worse was the feeling of helplessness because apparently you can’t just cross country borders without authorization. She wasn’t surprised at how quickly and efficiently Shikamaru worked to get Naruto clearance. She could tell how worried he was. Thankfully he had enough frame of mind to get the help that they needed. The two Shikas in her life had both come such a long way. 

“I’m happy that you’re okay. And that you’re home safe.” He held onto her a little tighter. 

“Me too Mama.” She placed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. 

“Wash up, I’ll have dinner done soon.” Shikadai nodded heading towards his room.

He turned back to look at his parents. “Mom, dad, thank you.”

Temari took a deep breath before facing her husband. “This is going to be our new normal huh?” 

Shikamaru pulled her into a tight hug each needing the other to ground them. 

“Yes, he’s far too intelligent and talented not to use his skills as a shinobi.” 

“I guess we’ll just have to get used to it then.” She couldn’t have a panic attack every time that her son went on a mission. So she’d have to make sure that he was prepared when he was on one. 

“He's grown a lot.” Temari sighed thinking about her little baby that would look at her like she placed the clouds in the sky. 

“Yes, he's a lot more motivated than I was as a kid. It makes me tired. I must say though that we make good kids.” Temari grinned in response. 

He kissed her softly. “We did such a good job with Shikadai. You’re really sure you don’t want one more?” 

She laughed in response her fingers running through his hair. “Hmm pretty sure, but we should keep practicing just in case.” 

Shikamaru kissed her softly and sweetly thanking the universe for his wife and son, the life he was lucky enough to live. “I like how you think Princess.” 

**Cho**

The Akimichi family was sitting together enjoying a quiet dinner. Karui had cooked all of her daughter’s favorite foods. It was her way of congratulating ChouChou on her mission and to process her feelings. She was proud of the kunoichi that her daughter was growing into but that was still her baby out there. 

“Mom?”

“Yes little bug?”

“I want you to help me train using your jutsu.” Chouji and Karui looked at her, surprised by the request and her motivation. 

“Really?”

ChouChou nodded in response. “Yes, I was thinking about everything that happened and if I can manage to use both then I'll really be able to help my team and friends. I need to get stronger.”

“Okay, you know that I'm not going to take it easy on you right?”

Her eyes met her parents, fierce and determined. “I don’t want you to be. Akimichis are not weak, we’re strong and reliable. I’m going to work as hard as I need to keep the people I care about safe.”

Her parents looked at her with sheer pride present on their faces. “Alright, we’ll start tomorrow then.” The small family smiled at each other before resuming their dinner. Grateful that they were there safe and complete. 

After ChouChou went to bed Chouji found his wife outside training under the starlight. The glow of the moon reflecting off her katana blades, her lightning sending shocks of light across the dark sky. He watched her enchanted at how effortlessly she moved, switching between using her blades or her jutsu. He rarely got to see her use her ninja skills unless they were training. They hardly went on missions together as they had done before ChouChou was born. He was just as amazed now as he was back then. 

“Don’t just watch, come train with me, don’t want you to get rusty Honey.” She teased him with a smug smile. He made his way towards her pulling her into his arms. Her strong sturdy presence calming his own lingering fears and worries. 

“Wouldn’t want that now, would we. After that dinner you cooked I could use some exercise Sweetheart. Don’t take it easy on me either.” She kissed him affectionately in response so thankful for him. She not only had an incredible husband and daughter she had a wonderful clan and extended family that loved and supported each other. 

While she, Ino and Temari waited for information about their children they all agreed that their training would start in earnest. This incarnation of Ino-Shika-Cho would be the strongest yet. They would make sure of it. When Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji were younger their fathers had taken the bulk of responsibility for training them. This time around the moms would carry that responsibility as well. The three of them were amongst the most talented kunoichi of their generation and their children would be a reflection of that. 

Their families had all experienced an earthquake but together they’d make the world shake under their feet. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The Team 10 babies are the best! They're so strong and work together well. Thanks for reading! I'll be writing another Winter themed collection for the team soon. Thanks again!
> 
> *Till the next one!


End file.
